


The Warmest Hello To The Coldest Goodbye

by Rocketro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Floris | Fundy-centric, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, M/M, No beta we die like Beelloon and Fungi, Story and chapter title from different Spies Are Forever songs, This whole thing isn’t really centered on ships, but the whole thing with the wedding disaster had too much angst to not use it, he has a human body and fox ears and a tail, shhh - Freeform, the major character death is wilbur, we don’t talk about how if Fundy is a young adult that would make other characters a lot older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketro/pseuds/Rocketro
Summary: Five first meetings, and the five times each of the relationships fell apart, as told by Fundy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	1. A Total Deadbeat Son Who Needs To Get His Shit Together

**The Warmest Hello**

They had some good days together, Wilbur and Fundy. 

Most of them were years ago, back when L’manberg was just a large patch of unassuming land, the only thing built there being a rather small cozy wooden house near the ocean shore.

A lot of those early memories were bits and pieces, not enough to actually know the whole story.

One of the clearest good memories of Wilbur that Fundy had was when the fox was about six or seven, only a couple of years before L’manberg started forming.

Fundy was splashing around in the water, scrunching up his face in disgust whenever he accidentally drank any of the salty water.

Wilbur was keeping a close eye on his son, a soft smile over his lips. Fundy could never remember when Wilbur ever looked genuinely happy; sometimes his father was happy, but there was always a deep _sadness_ in those brown eyes.

The fox hybrid was wearing bright red swimming trunks, passed down from Uncle Techno, but had a large hole cut in the back for Fundy’s bushy tail.

Even then Fundy had his trusty hat, although it was a slight bit big for him and more often than not ended up in his father’s hand after the hat obscured Fundy’s sight one too many times.

Wilbur had brought along a book, likely one he had “permanently borrowed” from the Antarctic Empire library before he moved to the Dream SMP. Despite having something to occupy his time with, Wilbur didn’t so much as touch the book, instead focusing on Fundy.

“Are you having fun, my little champion?” Cooed Wilbur, despite Fundy being a very old and mature six-or-seven-year-old.

“Don’t call me that!” Fundy had whined, crossing his arms and pouting.

Wilbur just laughed at him. _The audacity!_

“Whatever you say, _my little fox boy_!”

“That’s even _worse_!”

This only caused Wilbur to chuckle again. Fundy was about to complain again, when he suddenly got an idea. _Revenge!_

While Wilbur was busy laughing, Fundy snuck up to him silently (well, as silently as you’d expect from a young child in a body of water) and splashed Wilbur right in the face.

He was in shock for a moment, at the sheer surprise of being soaked in water, but then he looked back at Fundy with a playful grin.

“Oh, it is _on_ , Fundy!”

Then, Wilbur jumped into the ocean, despite being in a sweater and long pants.

That evening was filled to the brim in giggles, and in the end, both father and son were covered head to toe in salty water.

Once they arrived back home, Wilbur promptly preceded to take a shower before bed (as well as urged Fundy to), and Fundy went to sleep, feeling loved, with a large smile.

~~~  
**To The Coldest Goodbye**

The last proper conversation Fundy had with his father didn’t end so well.

The seventeen-year-old boy had done many things he regretted in the past two years; torn down the walls built to keep him safe, destroyed many monuments and symbols of L’manberg, and broke ties with nearly everyone while serving under the second president. Even pretended to disown Wilbur, in front of the man no less!

But it was all to gain the trust of Jschlatt! _Surely_ everyone, namely Wilbur, would understand!

Fundy had even written everything he had done under Schlatt’s orders, as well as observations Fundy made. Weaknesses of L’manberg, and of Schlatt himself, that would undoubtedly be proven useful.

So why did Wilbur not understand?

Why did Wilbur not understand that Fundy did all of that for the country? That Fundy did all that for his _father_!?

Fundy spent two years secretly scheming Schlatt’s demise all for... _what_?

For Wilbur to call him a _“traitor son”_!?

For being constantly scrutinized and suspected!?

For being Wilbur’s disappointing deadbeat son...?

Fundy wished he could go back, maybe he could reexplain the situation, he could beg for forgiveness and hope that Wilbur would _possibly_ take pity on him.

At least make it up to Wilbur better.

The next time Fundy talked to Wilbur was at his father’s grave.


	2. What A Surprise, They Don’t Know Anything! This Is How A Spy Should Be..,

During the war for L'Manberg's independence, Fundy quite frequently found himself an outcast.

Wilbur had to strategize for wars, and when he wasn't busy with general/president duties, he spent the majority of his free time hanging around Tommy.

Tommy and Tubbo were practically attached at the hip. Wherever Tommy was, Tubbo was more than likely following right behind.

Tubbo was nice enough, but Tommy was a menace. Tommy was only a few years older than Fundy, but a lot taller. Wherever Tommy went was a sure recipe for disaster.

This was before even Niki and Jack joined L'manberg, definitely before Manifold Lands was made, and hanging out with the Dream Team was way off-limits.

There was, however, one person that was enjoyable to hang around.

Eret was probably Fundy's first actual friend, which was rather pitiful considering he was nine-and-a-half when he first met Eret.

Eret had come from an extremely poor village in a far off land, traveling all the way to the Dream SMP for opportunities and wealth.

What he found instead was a growing rebellion and a chance to make a difference.

Fundy liked to think that maybe he was part of the reason Eret stayed, too.

L'manberg was already pretty tense with Dream and his crew, mainly due to the many aggressive actions of Tommy. The country had ideas, but needed more recruits and materials. Eret supplied both.

Although Eret couldn't provide any funds, he was a hard worker filled with ideas. He was the one to suggest that walls should be built, and he worked tirelessly gathering materials and building the walls with little help.

Fundy officially met Eret about a week after Eret had first arrived. Eret had built a small house on the outskirts of L'manberg, where Manifold Lands currently was. Wilbur sent Fundy over with a box of slightly charred cookies Wilbur had made with instructions to introduce himself to the new resident.

Excited, Fundy knocked on the door. The only people Fundy really knew were his dad and uncles, only seeing other Dream SMP residents a handful of times. 

"Oh, hello there," a deep voice greeted.

"Hi!" Fundy squeaked. "These are for you!"

"Thanks so much!" Eret smiled warmly, taking the cookies from Fundy. "Who might you be?"

Tail wagging happily, Fundy grinned back. "My name's Fundy! And you're Eret."

Eret laughed. "Indeed I am. You're Wilbur's son, aren't you? He mentioned you a couple of times before."

"That's me!" Fundy confirmed. "Hey, Eret, I wanna show you something!"

Before Eret could respond, Fundy grabbed his wrist and started running off. Eret had no choice to follow with an amused expression on his face.

Fundy brought him to a large hill before turning around and looking at Eret seriously.

"Before I show you my secret base, you need to promise to never tell anyone!"

Eret put his hands up in a surrendering position. "I promise!"

Fundy narrowed his eyes, sizing up the older boy for a moment, before sticking out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Fundy grinned, leading Eret to the base of the mountain where there was a small hole, just big enough for Eret to squeeze through.

"C'mon!"

The two arrived in a rather small den, Eret having to curl over himself in order to sit down.

"Welcome to my secret base, Eret!" Fundy shouted proudly. 

"This is amazing, Fundy," Eret complimented.

That's when Fundy decided that Eret was his best friend.

~~~

The betrayal hurt everybody, but Fundy was hurt most of all.

L'manberg had just been blow up by Dream, countless materials were lost, and everyone's spirits were flickering out.

That's when Eret seemingly came to everybody's rescue, announcing that he had been grinding and had a hoard of materials in a secret room underneath L'manberg.

Fundy didn't have much supplies-wise, only what he had on hand; his crayon suit, his signature hat, the Drip (or golden leggings, as some heathens call them), an invisibility potion, and his trusty axe (AKA his Axe Body Spray).

They would need a lot more to defeat Dream.

Chests were lined up against obsidian walls, each marked with a revolutionary’s name. A simple wooden button was in the middle of the room, standing out against the dark purple. That should’ve been the first warning.

The second warning was that all of the chests were completely empty, not so much as a food scrap was in any of them.

The third and final warning was the sinister smirk on Eret’s face a split second before he pressed the button.

“Down with the revolution, boys. It was never meant to be.”

Fundy tried to escape, being more intelligent than most other twelve-year-olds. He chugged down the invisibility potion.

Too bad he forgot about the Drip on him.

The pain of betrayal couldn’t be rivaled, not even by the sword George skewered into Fundy’s chest.


	3. Just Keep On Smiling And Put On A Show! If You Are Lying, Fhey Don’t Have To Know

Niki was Fundy's second official friend. 

Niki and Jack arrived together, only a few weeks after L'Manberg's independence. Wilbur had sent an invite to Niki, who met Jack on the way and let him travel with her.

Wilbur had met Niki while he still lived in the Antarctic Empire and Niki was a sweet village girl who'd send baked goods to the palace.

When two had entered L'manberg, Fundy happened to be busy in a prank war with Eret (which Fundy still unsure whether it was for nasty revenge or in good fun). Fundy's pranks were undeniably top tier, vile acts such as covering the windows in rainbow wool to give Eret vitamin D deficiency (he seemed to enjoy it anyways), egging the castle multiple times (that didn't seem to bother Eret too much), and shrunk Eret's tower (which Eret was a little peeved about, but got over it quickly).

The new prank Fundy was working on required a lot of miscellaneous materials and a ton of wood. And maybe a message to someone about what flamingos looked like (hey, he had never seen one before!).

Fundy traveled over to L'manberg, walking outside of his secret base that had been hollowed out considerably. Above the base, in obsidian, was a sign that read SECRET BASE, a present from Eret. But don't worry, using quick thinking, Fundy had changed it to say NOT A SECRET BASE, so nobody would ever know.

He waved goodbye to his skeleton horse, and headed out to grab some more materials.

That's where he met Niki.

Niki just looked like a kind person. She was giggling softly at something Wilbur was saying, eyes wide and full of playfulness. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with blue overalls. Despite Fundy being quite a few years younger, he was only an inch or two shorter than Niki.

She was pretty, that was for sure. But it wasn't in a weird, crush way; she was pretty like a princess in a fantasy book.

Fundy rushed over to introduce himself.

Wilbur and Niki paused their conversation and turned towards Fundy, who stumbled up to them rather noisily.

"Oh, there you are! Niki, this is my son, Fundy," introduced Wilbur.

Fundy shyly stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, ma'm."

Niki laughed at him. “No need to be so formal, Fundy. Just call me Niki.”

That made Fundy a little less nervous.

Niki looked back at Wilbur. “I didn’t know Fundy was so big! The last time you sent a picture, he was just a toddler.”

Wilbur ruffled Fundy’s head, causing Fundy to make a face. “He might be a big, mature teenager, but he’ll always be my little champion!”

“Dad!” Fundy whined, flushed red.

All he got in return was a chuckle. “I better be heading out, general duties and all, but you two should introduce yourselves a bit more. Have fun, guys!”

Fundy was the one who broke the silence.

“How good are you at building flamingos?”

~~~  
Fire.

He actually did it.

Fundy burned the flag, the flag Niki spent weeks sewing by hand.

Niki would understand, after everything was finished. After Schlatt was defeated, all thanks to Fundy's information gathered by spying.

Thinking that didn't make the guilt in his chest fade much, though.

Screaming.

Niki and Eret were screaming at Fundy, asking him why and how dare he.

Talking about how they trusted him.

And Fundy supposed it was true.

In the two years he had known Niki, they had been close.

Baking lessons, the Pet War, campaigning together as Coconut2020.

Fungi's death (due to that Snapmap), Beelloon's death (caused by Fundy's own stupidity, why did he think it was a good idea to sail in a boat with a bee?), voting fraud to win the presidency (of course he was caught, Niki's expression made him feel awful).

Fundy couldn’t afford to look guilty in front of Niki. It would ruin carefully crafted plans, putting his life and the fate of all of L’manberg citizens at stake.

So he smirked back, cackling when he felt like crying. Looking proud as not only the flag, but his friendships were destroyed.

Burned flags, burnt bridges.

Almost poetic, right?


End file.
